Animals
by IndependenceIndividuality
Summary: - 'Daddy's gone hunting. Come get me. xx.' A text message. A teenage rebellion. Two animals in love.


**_A/N:_** Okay, so this is nothing. The idea literally came to me on the treadmill and I hopped off and wrote this in an hour. It's just because every time I hear the song 'Animals' by Nickelback, I'm reminded of Jake and Nessie. That's really all this is. If it's not obvious to anyone who's ever heard the song, this one-shot is based on it. This is a one-shot, it _will not_ be continued, but I'd still love to hear what you think.

Thanks, y'all.

Oh, and it goes without saying what the background music for this song should be.

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own nothing. Not the characters, not the title, not the plot. I'm literally just responsible for stringing the words together in this order.

**_Dedication: _**This story is dedicated to the lovely **JustEmmettPlease** for her wonderful description of what would be Jake's car were he not fictional, which can be found here in this story. I stole it because I am useless with such subjects. You car people, or anyone with more sense than me, thank her for this.

**

* * *

**

_i'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
because the angel on my right ain't hangin' out with me tonight_

_- nickelback, anima__ls_

. 0 .

_Daddy's gone hunting. Come get me. xx._

I had been laying in bed, sulking and feeling miserable and counting down the minutes until Nessie's fucking grounding was over, when I got the text message.

For a second, I thought it was too good to be true.

Nessie had been grounded for three long weeks, and I was only allowed to see her for an hour a day and talk to her on the phone for another hour. And only before eight. That left me with an awful lot of free time.

It wasn't my fault Nessie was having her rebellious teenage phase. We all knew I was her slave, and if she wanted to go cliff-diving at three in morning, that's what we did. I don't see why I had to be punished too - couldn't they just have taken away her books or something?

Then that would leave her with even more time to spend with me.

But anyway, Edward was sticking to his fucking guns and carrying on about how inappropriate it was for us to have been out alone that late at night without permission. Like anything we wanted to do at night we couldn't do in the day.

But now -

I grabbed my phone and texted back _where are you?_, already finished pulling on my clothes when my phone beeped two seconds later.

_The big house._

I texted back _I'm on my way _and ten seconds later, I was tearing out of the shed in my baby. My second baby, that is. She was a 1967 Shelby GT500, pimped out classic except for the engine which I had worked and worked on until it was as fast as it was possible to make it. I _might _have accepted a teensy bit of advice from Blondie, but it was only advice and it was only once.

It took six years of working on people's damn cars to get this girl and I have to admit, one of the major factors that went into purchasing it was how amazing I imagined my first baby would look in the front seat.

And my imagination did not lead me wrong.

The engine was completely silent too. Even wolf and vamp ears had to be within about ten yards to hear it and I wasn't planning to get that close. I bet Blondie would regret giving me that tip if she knew what it was helping me do tonight.

I pulled into the driveway and over into the cover of some trees and reached for my phone but my girl was already climbing out of the third story window. I was nearly shaking with anticipation as I watched her jump from the trellis, landing in a crouch before standing up and brushing off her thighs. She looked around to assure she hadn't been caught before she sprinted to me.

I hadn't been alone with Nessie in so long. Three weeks. I hadn't kissed her in three weeks.

Rebellious teenage phase considered, there were just things you didn't do in front of parents.

She came flying into the car, bronze curls and pink cheeks, clicking the door almost silently shut behind her.

"Go, Jake," she breathed.

I slammed the gas.

We were barely back on the road before I reached out and grabbed her around the waist and snatched her over to me, thanking God there was no damn armrest to get in the way. I kissed her hard as she pressed one of her palms to my cheek, showing me how much she had missed me.

I never thought I'd say this, but the three weeks were damn worth it.

I pried her lips open with my tongue for a quick taste of her mouth before I had to let her go again to watch the road. I was a werewolf and Forks roads usually were deserted at two in the morning, but there was always that one weirdo.

Nessie collapsed back into her seat, breathing hard. I looked her over for the first time since she got in the car and my jaw almost dropped. I bit back a growl that was half-good and half-bad at the sight of her clothes.

She was in a white wife-beater, obviously the girl kind because hers fit her, and the tiniest jean shorts I'd ever seen.

"Where've you been wearing them?" I heard myself ask as Nessie grinned at me like she already knew what I was going to say. It wasn't like I was in control of her or anything, but it drove me crazy when other dudes stared at her and if she'd gone out in that -

Then the crazy little thing leaned forward on the dash and arched her ass back at me since she knew it drove me crazy and said, "Just for you, Jakey."

I smacked her ass on her way back down into the chair because she pretended she didn't like it but I knew it turned her on. Her pink cheeks were proof.

She gave me a look from under her lashes that made it hard for me to concentrate on the road and turned sideways in her chair, setting her feet in my lap.

"Don't you like it?" She asked, too innocently. "I wore it just for tonight since I knew I'd only be seeing you."

I was immune to Nessie's 'acting innocent' trick, even if I believed her words. She knew exactly how much I liked it.

"You know you look fine as hell," I told her and she grinned, sliding the toes of one of her feet in between my legs. I shot her a look that was half-stern, half-pleading.

"I didn't," she argued, doing it again and I couldn't help but glance down even though I knew the visual definitely wouldn't help. "Not until you told me."

Her toenails were painted bright red and chipping in places. She'd painted them the day she got grounded, when she brought up the whole cliff-diving-at-night idea, propping her toes up on my stomach to reach better while we relaxed on First Beach. I didn't mind being Nessie's prop and I definitely didn't mind the red.

"Mmhm," I told her, rolling my eyes but unable to stop smiling. Damn, I missed this girl. "Sure, sure. And you know you need to quit doing that."

"Doing what, Jake?" She asked with the innocent eyes again as her toes trailed a little further north. "I'm not doing anything."

I raised an eyebrow at her and bit back a groan when she rubbed her toes over me again, deliberately. She grinned like a Chesire cat, curled her toes, and I about crashed the car.

"And it looks like you like it."

Yeah, we weren't getting all the way to La Push. It where I was planning on going since the Cullens still technically weren't allowed, but screw that. I snatched over onto the side of the road, pulling under the cover of some particularly leafy trees and Nessie drew her foot back.

She was sending me a half-shy, half-wicked smile, knowing what was coming.

"I missed you, Jake," she said as I slid a hand up her smooth, bare thigh. Her skin felt so good - it had been so long since I'd touched it like this.

I paused at the sincerity in her tone. I knew, obviously, that she had missed me, but she hadn't said it in a playful way at all. She was being sweet. And sweet Nessie had been making less appearances these days and only with me.

"I missed you too, honey," I told her, unable to resist sliding my fingertips under the hem of those short-ass denim shorts. I tried not to jump her. "You know that."

"That's why I asked you to come," she said, covering my hand with hers when it made its way to the top of her thigh and sliding it up her body to her heart. "Not because I wanted to be bad. And - and I just wanted to say thank you for doing all this crazy stuff with me lately even though it gets you in trouble with Dad too."

Me heart melted. How much I loved this girl continued to astound me.

"Anything for you, Ness," I told her, loving the feel of her heart pounding under my palm. "Everybody deserves to be crazy once in awhile and you know I'd never let you do anything too bad or dangerous."

"I know," she said, looking up at me through those long lashes. I knew what was coming. "That's why I love you so much."

Well, that hadn't been it, but it definitely was just as good.

"I love you too, baby."

Nessie's eyes brightened like I had made her year, then she slid her legs apart, taking my hand that was on her heart in hers and pulling on it.

"Now get the hell over here and kiss me, Jacob Black."

There it was.

I was filling the space her legs had made the next second, sliding into her seat and pulling her on top of me and kissing her hard, winding my fingers in her sweet hair. Nessie leaned forward and leaned the seat back the little bit it would go and moaned into my mouth, grinding herself up against me.

I was the one person Nessie hadn't been completely freaking out on lately, but she'd been . . . well, not so much hinting as exhibiting signs or whatever that she'd wanted to go further but I wouldn't. I kept us firmly where we were which was good enough for now - and Nessie didn't argue. Much.

It seemed that nowadays I was the only authority she would even consider submitting to. It wasn't that I didn't want her, but - in a few months, when this crazy phase was passed, if she still wanted to . . . progress, then we would _think _about it.

But not as one of her crazy, self-proving stunts. Doing it just to say she could.

But that didn't mean we couldn't definitely enjoy this.

I threw myself into kissing her, letting her lead a little since she seemed to like doing that sometimes lately. I slipped my fingers under the edges of her tank-top to touch the smooth skin of her stomach and back while she kissed me hard and fast. Within seconds, Nessie's fingers were pulling my shirt up my stomach.

"Get it off," she muttered frustratedly a few seconds later, pulling back so I could do like she commanded, surveying me with dark eyes and swollen lips. God, she was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

I obeyed her, only because it wasn't anything new for me to be shirtless and I definitely didn't want her mad at me now, the first chance I'd had to touch her and taste her in weeks.

It wasn't as easy in my car as it was in the forest or my bedroom, that's for sure, but I managed. And it was worth it to watch Nessie's eyes roll down my chest and stomach for a few long second before she launched herself back at me.

I just kissed her back and tried to keep myself in check while I explored the soft skin of her stomach from under her tank-top. I'd had to talk her out of a belly ring last week, even though she'd assured me no one else besides me or her would see it.

That was more for me than anything else. Probably wouldn't have been able to handle myself like I should have if she'd done that.

I slid my hand up further and got the shock of a lifetime. Nessie's skin.

Nessie grinned a little against my mouth and pulled back from my lips just enough to speak.

"That's just for you too, Jakey," she said, the name she always reverted to when she was teasing me. "Surprise."

We'd done this once before, but we'd been in my room with the door locked and she definitely hadn't started out that way. Braless. Damn.

I cupped her breast in my hand, loving the weight and softness of it, and kissed her.

"I can't believe you went out of the house like that," I told her, even though I was sure it would do no good. And I really wasn't bothered - I was actually really turned on. Just for you, Jakey.

Like I said, damn.

Nessie pressed her lips to my ear, her tongue flicking the shell of it and making me groan. I didn't even bother to hold it back - I knew she liked it.

"Then you really wouldn't believe it if I told you I didn't have any panties on either," she whispered, and I about choked on my own spit.

This girl was trying to kill me. It was a conspiracy between her and Blondie and Edward, I'm sure of it.

Although I wasn't quite sure if they knew about her methods.

"Do you?" I asked, partly because I was a horny teenage boy and I wanted to know and partly because, well, I wanted to know.

Nessie took the hand of mine that was resting on her hip and drew it around to the back of her shorts, sliding my fingertips just under the waistband.

"Do you want to find out?"

"Not particularly," I told her, even though we both knew it was a lie. This was how I let Nessie know she had pushed too far - it was our agreement without ever having really agreed. It spared both of us the embarrassing conversation. "I like a little mystery."

"Mm," she said, watching my mouth and not looking too heartbroken as she leaned back in and kissed me.

Nessie ran her hands down my stomach and arms and I continued to explore her chest and ass over her jeans and the kisses got, if it was even possible, hotter and faster.

"You're so sexy, Jake," Nessie muttered between kisses while I massaged her breast. I couldn't help it - they just felt so good in my hand. And Nessie's words went straight down to my second brain. "Do you know how many cold showers I have to take because of you?"

It took my first brain a second to get the message since my second was still focused on _mmm, Nessie in the shower_. And when I did, the message went right back down to old number two over there.

"Fuck, Nessie," I said as she ground herself into me again. At least we were both wearing jeans - thank God for small favors. "You're driving me crazy."

Nessie gasped and ground into me again. She'd told me before that she liked it when I cursed. So I started cutting back on my colorful vocabulary, saving it for . . . special occasions.

Nessie grinding up on me qualified as a special fucking occasion.

"Why don't you drive me crazy for a little bit then, huh?" She challenged, knowing I'd snap up the bait. And love every second of it.

I pulled away from her lips to kiss along her jaw, knowing it would drive her crazy with anticipation. She loved when I sucked at her neck although we didn't do it often since we found out Nessie could bruise. Edward hadn't been happy when I brought his daughter home with a hickey.

But right now Jacob Black was on a mission, and I didn't really give a damn.

"Oh, Jake," Nessie moaned as I nipped at her jaw, only driving me insane further. But at least now she wasn't trying to. "Oh, _Jacob._"

"Yes?" I asked teasingly, the hand still under her shirt teasing her there too.

"Don't stop, baby," she murmured and I groaned into the space under her ear. I loved it when she called me that. "Yeah, Jake. Mmm."

I reached her neck, kissing and then sucking her sweet skin gently into my mouth. Nessie arched her back hard against me and then froze in my arms.

"Daddy," she whimpered.

I was a little taken aback, but didn't let it distract me from what I was doing.

"Daddy?" I asked her, running my tongue over the place I'd bitten to sooth it so it wouldn't bruise hopefully. "That's a little weird, Nessie, but if you - "

"No!" She said, shaking me a little. I pulled back to see pure terror in her face. She pointed over my shoulder. "Daddy!"

My heart seriously almost stopped. I snatched around in my seat and sure-e-fucking-nough, Edward was standing at the back end of my car with Bella, glaring at me with murder in his eyes from the back windshield.

For a second everything was frozen, Nessie still in my lap, my hand still up her shirt, and then Edward open his mouth and let out a growl.

It was like our bodies went into autopilot.

Nessie shoved me back into my seat that I was already flying back into and I cranked the car and sped off. I knew it was stupid to run: he would catch us soon enough and Nessie would definitely be grounded for much longer.

I guess I could say goodbye to her kisses for awhile.

I was surprised to hear Nessie let out a loud, ringing laugh and slide over beside me, throwing one leg back in my lap. Then she pulled my mouth to hers for a fucking awesome kiss.

I checked the rearview and sure enough, there was Edward running behind us.

She laughed again, pressing her nose and mouth into the side of my face and kissing since I definitely needed my eyes on the road right now.

"This is so crazy," she muttered, leaning in to kiss my neck. "He's going to catch us. He's going to _kill _us."

It occurred to me then that I was probably only making it worse for Nessie.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked, to which her eyes widened incredulously.

"What?" She asked, laughing again like she just couldn't hold it in. "No! Hell no! Hit it, Jacob!"

I checked the mirror again to see Edward gaining but the car wouldn't go that much faster. But if Nessie wanted to put up a fight, a fight she would get. I pushed the engine harder and Nessie turned in her seat to see the scene behind us.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, still laughing and pressed her face into my neck. "This is so cool!"

I stared at her, a little amazed. And pressed the gas a little harder, even though it wouldn't go anymore.

"You're an animal, you know that?" I asked her, but she just smiled.

"But I'm your animal," she returned, and pressed her lips to mine.

Yes. Yes, she was.


End file.
